


Hile Roland

by Ronin



Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronin/pseuds/Ronin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem inspired by the Dark Tower series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hile Roland

HILE ROLAND

Hile Roland

Child of Arthur Eld

Last son of Gilead gone

Hile Roland

Traveler of worlds without time

Sail upon the winds of ka

Hile Roland

Last gunslinger, knight of the tower

Son of Steven, son of kings

Hile Roland

Commala come, journey's nearly done

End World, Mid World, all moved on

Hile Roland

Now in Can'-Ka No Rey

The song of the tower inexorable, sweet

Hile Roland

Hile and well-met

Ka's wheel turns eternally yet

Hile Roland

Cry thy names lost to thy quest

Cry in triumph, cry in pain

Hile Roland

Now palaver's done

Mount the stairs…and begin again

"Childe Roland to the Dark Tower has come!"


End file.
